Doesn't Make A Difference
by Esprit-Timide
Summary: RogueXoc SakuraXGambit Rogue got driven from her home when her powers activated. One mutant saves her and learns about other mutants. She then joins Sakura's pack and helps them fight a rival pack that wants to take them down for good.
1. Rogue

Panting, running, and soon to fall to the ground. I was running from soldiers who were trying to kill me. It's because I am a mutant, I know it! Why can't people accept us? What's wrong with us? All I could think right now, is that I am going to die. I don't want to...Someone..Help me please!

_Flash Back_

_"May I have this dance?" I looked up to see a very handsome face. Clear blue eyes, and combed back blond hair. It was John._

_Blushing deeply I take his hand, "Yes..." He leads me out to the floor and we dance slowly, his hands on my hips. We were at a wedding, my friend's sister's wedding. This is the first wedding I've ever gone to, it was kinda girly if you ask me, but touching and beautiful. He started to lower his hands, and that is when it happened. I reached down to grab his hands and pull them away from my ass, but when I did, I felt this sort of jolt. All of these memories and thoughts over whelmed me so quickly, and I couldn't understand it. _

_What is this? I've never seen these things before? When I looked at John again, he was gone and I looked down, there he was. He was on the ground. He looked unconcious, but his eyes were open, just staring with his mouth gaped open. Everyone stopped dancing, a woman screamed, and every stared at me as if I were holding a knife with his blood all over it. _

_"What did you do?" John's mother screamed at me.  
"Ah-ah don know..." Stuttering, I started stepping back, towards the door, everyone still watching me with horror. "Ah only touch'd 'em. Ah'm sorreh." As quickly as possible I left the church, crying. _

_The next day, as I walked around town, I heard people muttering as I walked past. The knews had spread, and everyone knew it was her. "What's wrong wit meh?" Whispering to myself, I looked down at my hands. Then I thought that I should buy some gloves, and try not to touch anyone incase it happens again. After I bought some gloves at a close by Wal-Mart, I saw on a pole a sign. It had a picture of her and above the picture in big letters was "WANTED". I knew at that moment I was in trouble, especially when I saw a woman pointing me out to a cop. _

_While the cop was trying to see where she was pointing, I decided to move quickly. He called back up and I was droven out of town from the citizens who yelled, chased, and through things at me. _

_End Flash Back_

I tripped on an over grown tree root and twisted my ankle. I heard their foot steps coming closer and I just cried. They're going to kill me. Someone, anyone, help me! As the cops arrived, one lifted up his gun and was about to fire, but something very large, and white knocked him down, and then stood over me. I opened my eyes and looked up and saw-


	2. Cassie

Recap:

_"They're going to kill me. Someone, anyone, help me! As the cops arrived, one lifted up his gun and was about to fire, but something very large, and white knocked him down, and then stood over me. I opened my eyes and looked up and saw-"_

"Wh-what? What are ya doin'?" I stared at the large wolf, probably 20 times bigger than a normal wolf. By the slenderness of the body, I could tell it was a girl, and she was beautiful. She had snow white fur and her front left leg was pink. She lowered her head, growling menacingly at the cops and they ran, yelling for help. Then she turned and looked at me, then licked my twisted ankle. "Thank ya, sugah...Why did ya do that?"

She didn't say anything, of course, it's a wolf, but she tilted her large head to the side, staring at me. "Ah can't move. Meh ankle hurts too much." I stare at her sadly, and she lays down behind me, wrapping her body around me to keep me warm. I smile and lean down on her, stroking her soft fur gently. Then I heard a voice in my head, it sounded like she was singing, but she wasn't, and she had a very thick accent.

"In the morning, I will take you to my family so you can be treated properly. But I don't have any equipment with me, so I cannot help you here." With those last comforting words, I drifted to sleep, sinking into the soft, warm fur of this magnificent creation.

"Eh..ugh..Huh? What the...?" When I woke up, I was moving. I quickly sat up and saw that I was on this wolf's back, and she was walking in a small stream. Then I heard her again, very quickly she said, "Look!" When I looked forward, I saw tents, small huts, fires, animals, children, and people.

A wolf that was a lot bigger than this white one walked up to us. He was defeniately a boy by how he walked, and because he was so muscular. His eyes were beautiful, one was a dark brown and the other was an emerald green, and he had tan fur. Once he was over to us he growled at the smaller white one.

"Please loosen up, you're pulling on my fur!" She pretty much whimpered in my mind, and I let go of her immediately.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" I look down at her to see if she forgave me or not. "Who is that?"  
"He is my older brother! His name is Cassie, scary lookin thing, ain't he?" I only nod and she laughs, and on the outside it looked like she was smiling. "He's not! He's a goof-ball. Wait till you meet my eldest brother, Ren. Now HE is scary. He's also the leader of our little pack.

"Ah...I don think I wanna meet 'em." Muttering I look down at her back as Cassie talked to the smaller one in a weird language.

She took me to a small tent, saying that it was hers, and she let me down. I am aloud to walk around, but she said that I should stay away from the other wolves. They don't like outsiders, especially Ren. So I just decided to stay in the tent while she was gone.

Looking around I saw an acoustic guitar laying on the ground on one side of the tent. On the other was a picture of a pink haired girl with the whitest skin and brightest eyes I have ever seen smiling, playing the guitar. I smiled at the picture and wondered who it was. Maybe the wolf is really human, and this is what she looks like? Or maybe just a friend she used to have?

The next morning I woke up to her standing up. "Whats the matter?" I yawned and rubbed my eyes, watching as she poked her head out of the tent.

"Ren is coming home now. We must get you out of here until I can explain to him. He hates it when I bring new people to our little camp. Get on my back." I nodded in understanding and climbed on her back, and she started to walk out of the camp, in a whole different direction. But a man with white and pink hair stopped us.  
"Where are you going, Sakura?"  
"...To hide my friend from the ugly beast."  
He looked at me, then sighed, looking down at her. "You can't leave alone, you know."  
"Yes, I know, but I have to."  
"No, I will come with you." He transforms into a wolf, different size blue orbs and lights whirled around him. His entire body was glowing blue, I couldn't even see specific parts of him, then it all faded and showed that same tan wolf. "Let's go."

As we were walking, the sun slowly started to come up, but it was still a bit dark. Then we heard a very loud howl.  
"Oh no!" Sakura gasps and glances at Cassie.  
"Sounds like he knows." Cassie laughs, "Someone is in trooouuubbbllleeee!"  
"Shut up!" She growled at him, and I thought for a moment that she would attack him, but she didn't.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to bring in outsiders?" Cassie and Sakura both froze in fear.


	3. Ren and the Pack

Recap:

_":As we were walking, the sun slowly started to come up, but it was still a bit dark. Then we heard a very loud howl.  
"Oh no!" Sakura gasps and glances at Cassie.  
"Sounds like he knows." Cassie laughs, "Someone is in trooouuubbbllleeee!"  
"Shut up!" She growled at him, and I thought for a moment that she would attack him, but she didn't. _

_"How many times do I have to tell you not to bring in outsiders?" Cassie and Sakura both froze in fear."_

"Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. SHIT! WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Running in circles, Cassie was screaming, then he "hid" behind a tree even though his big butt was sticking out.  
Slowly, Sakura started backing up, looking around trying to find where the voice came from. She bumped into a large hill of rocks, and when she saw those gowing green eyes, she started to whimper. A wolf who's back was 7 feet tall, and he was 11 feet long, not including his tail. He was black, and very muscular, very manacing just by the looks.

"I do believe I did not stutter." With every step he took, Sakura's whimpering got louder. "Oh don't pull that, _Runt_."

"I-I am sorry, Ren! I had to save her!"  
"Oh? Just like you saved every other _pathetic_ human who was in "danger" and they ended up selling us out?" Growling down at her, fear shining in her eyes, I wanted to do something, but I wasn't sure if I _could _do anything against this giant wolf.  
"They were going to kill her!" She stared up at him with pleading eyes. Then I thought of it...Is this her mate, or boyfriend, or something? I shuddered when his green orbs snapped to me.

"Why were you to be killed?"  
"Well...I...uh..Ya see I have this weird ability, I guess ya can call it. I don't know what's wrong wit me. But when I touch someone, it's like I get their energy, their memories, and thoughts..." I tried my best to explain, but I couldn't really find the words to put it in.  
"Hn...I will test your trust in the future, but for now, I suppose she can stay. Lets go." He never glanced at Cassie once, as he walked away, shouting, "Let's go, fat ass!"  
"Who ya calling a fat ass, phsycotic fucker?" Comes running out, playfully jumping on the black wolf.

Sakura and I were trailing behind, from me asking, then I decided to find out who that bigger wolf was. "Is he your man?" She didn't answer for a long moment, she looked shocked.

"What?"  
"Is that black wolf your..you know? Boyfriend?" Then she laughed at me.

"No, that's my other older brother, Ren. He's older than both Cassie and me."  
"Oh...my bad..hehe. He's kinda scary." I was watching him and Cassie chase each other, play fighting.

"He's not so bad, it's just, he has a hard time trusting people. We've been hurt so much in our lives, especially him. He's lost so much, he's not sure what to do anymore. Well! While you're here, I guess I can give you the grand tour and introduce you to the guys!"

"The guys?"  
"Yep! The rest of our pack, it's not very big, but there IS more of us. It's so amazing that we were able to find so many other people with the same power as us!" She sounded so excited, I couldn't even think about saying no to her.

Time Skip:

20 Minutes

"Here's the pack!" She was so excited, her voice was trembling. There were a few wolves standing in front of my. One was brown, another was green with a little bit of purple by his face (Weird...), one was silver, and the last one was a dark gray. "This is Aaron, Midori, Stefan, and Michael!"

"Who's that?" The green wolf named, Midori, asked, softly. At first I thought he was a girl, because he was so much more slender than the other 3, but as I listened to him talk a bit more, I could tell he was definately a man.  
"This is Anna, or people call her Rogue. She will be staying with us until Ren can trust her! Isn't this exciting!"  
"You really need to work on talking quieter to people who are standing right in front of you..." The black one, Michael, growled, as he transformed into his human form. He had onyx orbs so dark I couldn't find his pupils, black messy hair, and he was fairly muscular. Definately a looker!

"Oh shut up! Leave her alone, Michael! She's just happy!" The silver one transformed too, revealing silver hair and bright pink eyes. I was kind of scared now. Then the brown one, Aaron, transformed along with Midori. Midori had that emo hair style going on, with it falling over one eye, and what a surprise! His hair was green, the end of the hair in front of his eye was purple, and his eyes were purple too. Aaron had dark brown eyes, almost black, and light brown shaggy hair. Then I climbed off of Sakura, curiously.

"Sakura, I was wondering...Can I see what you really look like?" Looking down at her, I was ready to get on my knees and beg if she said no. but she nodded and transformed, but she was way different than the others. The only thing white as her fur that was on her was her skin, her hair was the same shade of pink as the pink fur on her left front paw. She was the SMALLEST person I have ever seen! Not short like a small person short, but still short! She looked to be about 4'11" and I could probably wrap my hand around her thigh to were my fingers touched! Her bright green eyes were still the same, but her wolf ears and tail didn't disappear, they were still attached to her. I just stared, not able to say anything.

"This is what a "deformed" wolf baby looks like." She started giggling. "Come on! You can sleep with me and the boys! It's getting late anyways." She strolls off and I follow, with Aaron falling behind us. Once we had eaten and we were settled down, Aaron, Cassie, Ren, and Sakura changed back to wolves (precaution in case they're attacked at night...apparently they always do this...) and they layed around me. I curled up in the middle of everyone, enjoying their warmth and watched Sakura for a few moments. Then I hesitantly reached out, and stroked her large head, and rubs the base of her ear. Soon I started to fall asleep, my hand still on Sakura's shoft head.


	4. Never Back Down

Since I have decided to add the Akatsuki into this, when Zetsu talks, his darker side will be in **bold. **Also, I'd like to explain about my Madara and Tobi thing. I know that they are the same person, but when I first started writing stories with them, I didn't know that, so I'm just kinda used to making them seperate people, and that's what I'm gonna do in this one. So just work with me here. Thanks :3

OoOoOoOoOo

Recap:

_"I curled up in the middle of everyone, enjoying their warmth and watched Sakura for a few moments. Then I hesitantly reached out, and stroked her large head, and rubs the base of her ear. Soon I started to fall asleep, my hand still on Sakura's shoft head."_

The next morning Ren, Cassie, and Sakura were showing me around the territory and where not to go, and where I can go. Hopefully I can remember all of this though...

"The river is our main source for splitting the land-" Ren was explaining, pacing behind me as I stood by the rocks, gazing at the other side of the river, then interrupting him.

"What's on the other side?" I glanced over my shoulder at him.

"Another group of mutants like us, who can shapeshift. But they mixed with shapeshifts that can turn into multiple things, not just wolves, unlike us."  
"Oh. Do you guys ever get together at any point?"  
"No. We do not speak to other shapeshifters, unless they want to join." Cassie finally spoke up, slowly walking down the edge of the river, tempted to jump in the water to cool off.

"Okay...So what happens if they come over here, or you go over there?" I looked at Ren again.

"We fight until they either go back to their territory, or if they refuse to leave, then we attack until someone is dead." At this said, I gasped, unable to hold it in. Damn! I wish I could do something, but as long as these shapeshifters are in their animal form, my powers are useless, and they're almost always in animal form! Then my eyes snapped to the trees on the other side of the river.  
"What's wrong, Anna?" Sakura was standing on a small pile of rocks, mainly cause she thought she looked bigger this way.

I shook my head, "Nothing...I just thought I saw movement is all." As I stared intently at the trees, I saw it again, and this time I was sure there was on of them over there. Then I heard a deep growl behind me, Ren. Sakura had also tensed up and was giving an angry look at the trees, but Cassie never noticed. Then a large blue wolf, alone with a blond, white, orange, and red ones. The orange one was the biggest, and the red one looked like a girl. They were standing in a row in the water by their side of the river.

Then the blue one spoke, "What? Are you planning on coming over for a snack?"  
"No, we were going over the borders, to make sure none of you _rodents _were over here." Cassie snapped at him, and the blue one glared at Cassie.

"Well, it looks like you have a new member, does she shapeshift?" He looked at me again, ignoring Cassie's threats.

"As a matter of fact, she can't." Once Ren responded, the blue got a bit closer, with the others following.

"I am Sasuke. This is Naruto," The blond one. "Karin," The red one. "Suigetsu," The white one. "and Juugo." The large orange one.  
"You better back off. You are almost in our territory. One hair of yours crosses the line, you're dead." Cassie was pretty much enjoying this, itching to attack this Sasuke. I could see it, he was even twitching just by trying to hold back the urge to pounce.

"Oh calm down, we don't want that sick, sick heart of yours to explode now, do we?" He got this weird look, as if he were grinning.

"What did you just say?" Sakura was about to jump across the river at them, not caring if she were on enemy territory or not. Then Sasuke came even closer, too close. He had crossed the territory line, meaning, Ren had the right to rip off his head. I didn't even have time to breath before Sakura was on Sasuke. Literally, she was ON him! She was on his back, growling loudly, her fur brisling out, making her runt like appearance seem very large, and she was biting his ear. Then Suigetsu came up behind them, clamped his teeth down on her tail and dragged her off, but she never let go of Sasuke's ear. When Suigetsu pulled her off, her fangs ripped Sasuke's ear in half, and he was now howling in pain. Then Cassie attack Sasuke and Ren went after Juugo. Immediatly Sasuke forgot about his ear and starting to fight Cassie, Ren and Juugo disappeared farther down the river in a heap of fangs, blood, and fur. When I looked at Sakura she had already gotten Suigetsu off of her and swipped him across the face with her claws, sending him back to his territory. Then she turned to Karin, growled, and Karin ran off whimpering with her tail between her legs. Once Karin was gone, Sakura, panting, just layed in the water, blood turning the water around her red, from her side. I ran to her and was about to put pressure on her wound, but it was disappearing by itself and we both watched Sasuke and Cassie brawl.

Sasuke was on the ground, Cassie above him with his large paw on Sasuke's head, but Sasuke's back legs started kicking, and he scraped Cassie's stomach making him get off. The two just stood in front of each other, growling and snarling. Then they both jumped at each other. Cassie's paws pressed to Sasuke's face, and Sasuke was trying to bite Cassie's face, once they pulled away Sasuke got on Cassie. Biting, scratching, and slamming onto Cassie's back, making Cassie run, from too deep of wounds. Then Sasuke turned to me and I froze.

Sakura was already standing and she stood in front of me, baring her teeth at Sasuke.

"Bring it on..._runt_." Sasuke was somewhat smirking, and being called a runt pissed off Sakura. She charged at him and he jumped, his claws out, ready to cling to her back, but she moved to the side and right when he landed, she sunk her teeth into his neck, making him howl. She refused to let go as he clawed at her and struggled. He was about to slice her neck when a second wold jumped on Sasuke.

I stared in shock, gasping, "Aaron!" Then I saw Midori, Michael, and Stefan running up behind him. Midori came to me, "Where's Ren?" When I pointed to the direction he went, Midori and Stefan ran off to go help him while Michael and Aaron fought with Sasuke and Sakura. I looked at Sasuke again, watching Aaron and Sakura cling to him while Michael laughed and stood in Sasuke's view.

"Stupid, little cousin! You really fucked up this time, didn't ya?" Michael was still laughing and Sasuke growled in pain.

"Get them off of me!" He pleaded to his older cousin.

"Why should I? You've tortured Sakura and Aaron for so long...It's about time they get the taste of your blood. What would your brother think if he found out you were beating on little girls? Especially runts!"  
"Yo-you wouldn't!"  
"Oh, but I would! He's coming over this weekend for Cassie's birthday." Sasuke gasps when he hears this, his eyes widening in fear.  
"No! Please don't tell him!"  
Michael only laughs, "Ah...Reminds me of those good ol' days when you were little! Now scram!"  
Sasuke didn't say anything more, just ran for the hills once Aaron and Sakura let him go. Sakura looked up at Aaron, "Thanks for saving me, A!" She transformed to human, and she was covering her mouth as she smiled behind it. Then Ren, Stefan, and Midori came sprinting up the river, coming to a halt when they got close to me, though Midori skidded a little bit.

"Where's the other one at?" My curiosity, again, taking over me, I stared up at the 3 male wolves.  
"Crying in his mommy's arms! That's where!" Stefan chuckled, panting.  
"Lets get back to camp and start treating your wounds." Sakura walked towards me as she talked, and helped me onto Cassie's back while she climbed onto Ren's. "The boys run faster than me...sadly." She giggled as they all started sprinting towards the camp, after jumping out of the water.

Once we got back to camp, we all sat around the fire, the boys once again humans. Sakura was going around dis-infecting all of their cuts, and wrapping them in gauze. Right now she was working on Cassie, the last to be treated, and she was wrapping gauze around his chest, bending over, so the top of her head was right by his face. He watched with amusement as her ear twitched when he blew on it, and she was growling softly.

"Can you please stop that?"  
"Can you're ears be any bigger?" He answered quickly, chuckling.

We all watched, laughing, as Sakura and Cassie wrestled, forgetting about the loose gauze on his chest. Even the little children that were doing chores stopped to giggling at them. They kept this up until Ren yelled at them that it was time for bed. As I layed on my sleeping bag, (I was too hot to actually get in it.) I thought about wha tmight happen tomorrow. Will that man Michael talked about come tomorrow? Was Michael bluffing just to scare Sasuke? Will he come the day after tomorrow? Sunday, maybe? I asked myself so many questions and thought over them for so long, and so hard, it wore me out and I fell asleep so quickly, I don't even remember doing it.

Next Day

I was sitting on a stump, watching some of the smaller kids play fighting. It was actually really cute...They were acting as their favorite pack member, and 2 little girls were fighting over who was going to be Sakura, since Sakura is the only girl in the pack. Sakura left me for today, she had to go train with her brothers, so they told me to stay in the camp, and to send Aaron is some men arrive. So far, I havn't seen anyone...Then I saw a large group coming towards the camp, but they weren't animals. Two boys, Danny and Garion, from the group of kids started yelling and running towards the group and I stood up, unsure if it was safe or not.  
"Wait! Come back here!" Quickly, I chased after them and froze at seeing the men. The two boys were standing at the feet of a very tall orange haired man, who had A LOT of piercings on his face.

"It's alright, I am their father." The man's voice was deep and calm, a voice of a leader. "My name is Pein."  
"Hi..I'm Rogue. Are you the guys Ren is waiting for?"  
"Yeah, where is he?"  
"He went to train with Cassie and Sakura."  
A very creepy man that had a fly trap over his top half of his body, one side of his body was white, and the other was black spoke up. One voice was softer, and kinder than the other, "And who are you? **Can we eat her, Pein?"**

"No, she may be part of the "family" now. Which direction did they go in?" Pein then turned to me.

"Uh..That way." Feeling kind of stupid, I pointed to the other side of the camp, and he headed off that way, his sons trailing after him, yelling "Daddy look what I made!" and "Daddy! Look at what I can do! I learned it by myself!"

Slowly I turned to the rest of the group, "Er...Hello...?"  
"HI! MY NAME IS TOBI! DO YOU LIKE CANDY?" This boy with an orange mask was all of a sudden hugging me, luckily he wore long sleeves and gloves, and I laughed nervously, looking at the others.

"He's your problem now..." A very bored looking man with messy red hair muttered, walking away, happy to have Tobi off his back.

Then a blue man (What the fuck..?) gave her a toothy grin, "I'm Kisame, and that bag of dust was Sasori. This is Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu, and Itachi." My eyes lingered on Itachi, and he stared back at me, giving me the expression, 'Why are you staring at me?' type of look.

"Erm..You're Sasuke's brother?" These men stared at me, somewhat taken off guard.

"Not even here a week and you already know that?" Itachi's voice was deep, but quiet.

"We encountered him yesterday...Are you related to Michael?"  
"Yes, he is my older cousin, and Madara and Tobi's brother." Itachi nodded to Tobi. "Madara will show up later." I nodded and looked at Tobi, then at them.

"Do any of you have kids, too?" They all laughed at me, then I rejoiced mentally when I heard a girl's voice. It sounded sweet and kind, but it also had a bite to it.

"You boys leave this poor girl be! Where did that piece of metal go?" A blue plant looking thing pushed through the Akatsuki, she was beautiful, but she looked different. None of the guys answered her question, they just ran off, seperating into the camp, thankfully, including Tobi. "Hi there! I'm Galaxina!"  
"Hello! I'm Anna, but you can just call me Rogue."  
"Well nice to meet you! Have you seen my children?"  
"Um...What do they look like?"  
"One is a seedrian like me, and the other is human. Their names are Garion and Danny."  
"Oh! They went with a man named Pein...Do you know him...?"  
She giggled school girl like, "Yeah! That's my boyfriend! Hopefully soon to be husband, if only he had the balls to propose!"  
"That's because he lost them from you smashing them with a water bottle!" A man who looked almost exactly like Pein, without the gray eyes, piercings, and this guy was smaller, walked up form behind Galaxina. Then he held out his hand, "I'm Martin, Pein's little brother...Though he will never admit it." He chuckles and I shake his hand, telling him my name.

"Wow..I don't think I'll be able to remember all of these names..." I gently touched my temple, I was starting to get a headach.  
"Well, lets go. C'mon! I'll introduce you _properly_ to Pein!" Galaxina took my hand and started dragging me away, Martin trailing behind.


	5. Character Information

**Character Information:**

**Sakura Lilla Varen**

Wolf:

Appearance: Smaller than a normal wolf, white fur and her left, front leg is the same pink as her hair.

Human:

Appearance: Pastel pink hair, bangs swept to the side, and very long hair, going to her hips. Clear green eyes and pale white skin. She's 4'11" and weighs 74 pound. Instead of human ears, she has large wolf ears on top of her head, and a very big, fluffy wolf tail.

Age: 14

Birthday: March 28th

Favorite Food: Rice, Cherries, Sweets, Yogurt.

Least Favorite Food: All meat, Anything Spicy.

Favorite Color: Green

Family: Eldest brother Ren, older brother Cassie.

Powers:

Shapeshift- Transforms into a wolf.

Power Sensing- Ability to sense or recognize superhuman powers

Psychometric- Ability to relate details about the past or future condition of an object or location. She is able to do this by showing people her memories in their minds, and sometimes forcing them to feel what she felt physically. This only works though when she sings, each of her songs meaning something different and showing a different memory, or showing her victim what will happen to them.

**Anna Marie "Rogue"**

Appearance: She has short brown hair, almost to her shoulders, and her bangs are white. She has pale skin, brown eyes, and is normally seen wearing a purple, long sleeved shirt, going off the shoulders, the end of the shirt makes a "V" shape by her belly button, and she normally wears black skinny jeans that are ripped on the knees. She is 5'4" tall and weighs 122 pounds.

Age: 17

Birthday: March 23

Favortie Food: Top ramen

Least Favorite Food: Sushi

Favorite Color: Green

Family: Unknown

Powers: Absorption of memories, skills, and powers through skin to skin contact. The longer the contact occurs, the longer Rogue will retain the abilities or memories. If she maintains contact for long enough, the absorption is permanent.

**Ren Aska Varen**

Wolf:

Appearance: Out of the entire pack, Ren is the largest. His fur is jet black, though no one knows why this is, and has dark forest green eyes.

Human:

Appearance: His hair was originally red, but he dyed it so the back is black and the front is red. Like his little sister, he has bright green eyes and pale white skin. Normally he wears dark green baggy pants that has all sorts of buckles on it, with no shirt, nor shoes.

Age: 34

Birthday: March 27

Favortie Food: Steak, bacon, strawberries

Least Favorite Food: Blueberries, carrots, meatloaf

Favorite Color: Red

Family: Little brother Cassie, and little sister Sakura

Powers:

Shapeshifting- Transforming into a wolf

Black Fire- The ability to form a black fire from the heat in the air. The black flames, when given a target, won't stop following it no matter what they do until that target is killed. Sometimes, when he gets too angry, his body will be covered with these black flames, but they do not harm him, and normally he will use this large amount of fire to fight.

Memory Manipulation- The ability to erase someone's memory completely, making only that certain person forget what ever memory he finds in that person's mind.

**Cassie Blixtnedslag Varen**

Wolf:

Appearance: He is the second largest wolf, slightly smaller than Ren. One of his eyes are green, and the other is brown. His fur is a very light tan, almost white, but not as white as Sakura's fur.

Human:

Appearance: His hair was originally light pink, but he died it white, and left some pink on the tip of his bangs. His bangs dropped in front of one of his eyes for one reason. One eye is a different color from the other. One eye is green, and the other is brown. He wears a purple T-shit that has a picture of a smiley face that's sticking it's tongue out, and in black his shirt says, "Bite me", and he wears black skinny jeans with no shoes.

Age: 25

Birthday: June 21

Favortie Food: Ice cream

Least Favorite Food: Sushi

Favorite Color: Purple

Family: Older brother Ren, younger sister Sakura

Powers:

Shapeshifting- Transforming into a wolf

Controls Lightning- The ability to form lightning from the lights in the room, being able to hold an electric "ball"

**Aaron Chernyĭ Besstrashnyĭ**

Wolf:

Appearance: He's not very special when it comes to his look, he's the ever so popular, brown wolf.

Human:

Appearance: Short brown hair, but long bangs parted to the left, covering his left eye. He has deep brown eyes and tan skin from the sun. He is Russian, though the only people that know this are Midori and Sakura. Aaron normally wears baggy dark green jeans and a plain black t-shirt, enjoying the fact that he's more simple than everyone else.

Age: 20

Birthday: October 31

Favortie Food: Candy, anything sweet

Least Favorite Food: Meat

Favorite Color: Black

Family: Unknown

Powers:

Shapeshifting- Transforming into a wolf

**Michael Jinan Uchiha**

Wolf:

Appearance: Michael is almost as large as Cassie, and a lot of people confuse him with Ren, but if you put the two next to each other, you can see that Michael is more of a gray color than a black.

Human:

Appearance: He has short black hair, but his bangs are longer, the majority of his bangs being pushed to the right side of his face and a few smaller strands staying on the left side. He's normally seen wearing a business suit, but he never wears the over coat, and his sleeves are always rolled up. His eyes are onyx, almost black, and always seems to show only anger or annoyance. He is Japanese.

Age: 23

Birthday: August 29

Favortie Food: Apples

Least Favorite Food: Any vegetables

Favorite Color: Black

Family: Older brother Madara, little brother Tobi, younger cousin Itachi, younger cousin Sasuke, parents are unknown

Powers:

Shapeshifting- Transforming into a wolf

**Stefan Tsuin Sh****ūkyō**

Wolf:

Appearance: Stefan is just a regular silver, almost white, wolf. Most humans mistake him for white, but once you get closer to him, you can see the shine on his fur being silver.

Human:

Appearance: Silver-White hair that was grown out to his shoulders, and bright pink eyes. Usually when he gets cleaned up, he pulls his hair back into a small pony tail in the center of the back of his head, and his bangs are swept to the side of his face. He is always seen wearing skinny jeans and a black shirt with a blood stain design on the side of it. He is Japanese.

Age: 21

Birthday: April 2

Favortie Food: Spare ribs

Least Favorite Food: Any vegetables

Favorite Color: Dark gray

Family: Late twin Hidan

Powers:

Shapeshifting- Transforming into a wolf

Immortality- Like his brother, Hidan, you can attack him as much as you want, you can't kill him.

**Midori Surend****ā**

Wolf:

Appearance: Midori is the oddest out of the group. He's green with a purple zig-zag like shap on the left side of his face.

Human:

Appearance: Midori's hair is just like Aaron's but his bangs are a little shorter, and his hair is green, being purple at the tip if his bangs. His eyes are also a bright purple, a lot of the time being mistaken for pink. He's usually seen wearing only dark blue jeans and no shirt, considering her likes to run a lot and transform. He is Japanese.

Age: 18

Birthday: May 19

Favortie Food: Melons, rice, plain jelly

Least Favorite Food: Peanut butter

Favorite Color: Green and Purple

Family: All deceased

Powers:

Shapeshifting- Transforming into a wolf

**Galaxina Seedrian**

Appearance: Galaxina is a Seedrian from another dimension. **(A/N: I don't really know how to describe her lol. Just go to google images, and type in, "Galaxina the Seedrian" lol) **She has blue hair and purple eyes.

Age: 24

Birthday: February 13

Favortie Food: Pineapple

Least Favorite Food: Spinish

Favorite Color: Blue

Family: A little sister named Cosmo, and her twin sons, Danny and Garion.

Powers:

Producing Flowers- The ability to grow flowers in different sizes, and occasionally make them explode.

**Pein Ame Rokudo**

Appearance: Pein always wears his regular black Akatsuki cloak that has large red clouds outlined in white scattered arond the cloak. He has spikey auburn/orange hair and grey eyes with black rings surrounding the pupils. He has 7 ring piercings on each ear, snake bites beneath his lower lip, and barbelles in each ear, tongue, and 3 barbelles going through the bridge of his nose.

Age: 27

Birthday: September 19

Favortie Food: Grilled fish and stew

Least Favorite Food: Rice with jelly, wrapped in sea weed

Favorite Color: Orange

Family: A little brother named Martin.

Powers:

Rinnegan- A kekkei genkai that allows the user to perform any jutsu technique he wishes. The Rinnegan also allows him to see everyone's chakra around his location, like the Sharigan and Byakugan.

**Remy Ettiene LeBeau "Gambit"**

Appearance: Shaggy, somewhat long, shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes. His eyes turn red when he uses his ability. He wears a lavender button up shirt and dark blue jeans that're tighter around his waist, gloves that have the fingers cut off on the pinky, thumb, and index fingerss, and he wears a long brown trench cloak.

Age: 26

Birthday: January 5th

Favortie Food: Jumbilia

Least Favorite Food: Brussel Sprouts

Favorite Color: Forest Green

Family: Jean-Luc LeBeau (Father)

Powers: The ability to take the potential energy stored in an object and convert it to kinetic energy making it "charged" and causing that item to explode

**Space**

Appearance: She has dirty blond hair, that's slowly turn brown from the roots, not dyed, and brown eyes. Her hair is short, hanging a few inches above her shoulders, and she has some shorter strands that hang on the left side of her forehead, just above her eye. She wears a skin tight black shirt with the sleeves stopping at her elbows, black pants that are tucked into her black furry boots, and black gloves that have the finger tips cut off. She is always chewing on her half of the best friends necklace that she rarely ever takes off. She's 5'3" and weighs 115 pounds.

Age: 15

Birthday: Novemeber 23

Favortie Food: Pizza

Least Favorite Food: Tuna Healper

Favorite Color: Purple

Family: Mother, Father, and little sister whom were all killed in a fire.

Powers:

Empathy- The ability to sense someone's feelings or emotions, or force people to feel a certain emotion.

**Hitan**

Appearance: Short light brown hair that goes to her shoulders, and gets shorter in the back, the back is usually spiked up. She has deep brown eyes and wears dark green and black glasses. Normally she is seen wearing black skinny jeans, a fishnet shirt that goes down to her belly button, and a dark green cloth that hangs around her neck and covers her left shoulder. She always has on a locket that says "I love you" on it, and a plastic, blue braclet on her left hand. She is 5'3" and weighs 117 pounds.

Age: 15

Birthday: April 24

Favortie Food: Watermelon

Least Favorite Food: Meat, anything spicy

Favorite Color: Green

Family: Unknown

Powers:

Power Augmentation- The ability to stop or activate another mutant's abilities. Sometimes even forcing them to use it on someone/thing else.

OoOoOoOo

I am soooooo sorry for how long this took! I couldn't get into it after a while and stopped D: I'm really sorry! But the next chapter is almost up! :D And these are not all of the characters, it's just the ones that may show up a lot. By the way! Hitan is me, and Space is my best friend! lol


	6. Martin

Recap:

_" "Wow..I don't think I'll be able to remember all of these names..." I gently touched my temple, I was starting to get a headach._

_"Well, lets go. C'mon! I'll introduce you properly to Pein!" Galaxina took my hand and started dragging me away, Martin trailing behind. "_

Ya know what? Someone really should write a book about how introductions work. Especially for this guy. He barely said anything, nor did he even smile. AND! He refused to shake hands with me. How impolite! I woulda slapped him 'cross that metal face of his if I didn't know how much stronger he is than I am. But still! Here's what went down:

As Galaxina and I arrived at a small clearing in the middle of a forest, we saw Pein and Ren talking while Cassie tried to wrestle with Sakura, who really didn't want to wrestle.

"Pein!" Galaxina shrieked, running to him, still clutching my hand. "This is Rogue, Sakura's new friend! Rogue, this is my boyfriend, Pein!" Looking up at the tall, creepy man, I held out my hand some what hesitantly, and gave him a small smile.

"Hello." He just stared at me, nodded, then turned back to Ren, not even glancing at my hand.

"Where did Martin go?" Pein asked, glancing around.

"I don't know...He came with the girls...Probably saw a hot girl." Ren replied, and they went back to their previous conversation.

I was about to yell at him, but Sakura caught my attention. She was in human form and she offered Galaxina and me to pick flowers with her. Agreeing we started to walk away from the boys.

"So, Rogue! Do you have a boyfriend? A crush? Anyone that looks cute to you?" Galaxina leaned forward a bit to look at Rogue around Sakura. They were walking down a small dirt surrounded by grass and the 3 of them were in a row. Galaxina on the far left, Sakura in the middle and Rogue on the right.

"No...I mean, I was going to get married, it was arranged, but I-I accidently killed him." I felt the heat rush up to my face as soon as Galaxina asked me this.

"Oh I'm sorry!"  
"No, it's okay! I didn't like him anyways!" I smiled at her. "He was a real ass!" Both Galaxina and Sakura laughed at her vulgar language. The path stopped, and in the way was tall green grass. Beyond that was a few hundred acres of tall grass and different flowers. The grass was as tall as my hip, and it kind of scared me, making me think of snakes slitherin' around in there.

I was pulled from my thoughts when Sakura called my name to hurry up, seeing as she was already about 10 yards away from me with Galaxina. Not wanting to seem like a wimp, I followed, glancing at the ground every now and then. Once I reached them, we all sat on our knees, picking any flowers that interest us. I only picked one, a red poppy flower, and was twirling the flower inbetween my index finger and thumb while Galaxina and Sakura talked. Sakura looked up and saw a red zinnia, and gasps.

"Anna! Can you please go get that red flower for me?" She nodded towards the flower, and lifted her hands to show that her hands were too full to get it herself. I smiled, and stood up, "'O course!" I walked over and leaned down, about to break the thick, green stem, but froze when I saw a shoe. What would a shoe be doing out here? I tried to tell myself it was nothing, but I couldn't move. I was scared.

"Rogue! Are you okay? Hey, Rogue!" Galaxina was calling for me, but I couldn't move. Galaxina and Sakura came walking up to me, asking what was wrong. Sakura saw it before Galaxina, and she was immediately locked onto the shoe. Once Galaxina noticed, she whispered, "What if there's a body? Or maybe it's just someone sleeping?"  
"C'mon now, Galaxina, who would sleep out here?" Sakura asked smartly, glancing at her, then back at the foot. Sakura, being the only brave one, takes a step closer, and sees something that makes her run to the body.

I stepped forward too and saw something horrible. Martin was face down in the dirt, his shirt practically ripped off, and there were large scratches on his back. Blood was every where, and he wasn't moving. Unable to think, Sakura tries to lift him up in human form, never once did we think about her turning into a wolf and carrying him that way.

We waited hours and hours for Cassie to finish looking at him, and when he finally came out, I immediately wished it had been someone else to have found him. Galaxina then stood up, her cheeks gleaming with tears. "I must go tell Pein..." And she walked away. I watched her talk to Pein, and he stared at her in horror. Sakura was in the small medic's tent, sobbing over Martin. Pein quickly slipped into the tent passed me and stared down at his little brother's dead body. He crouched next to Sakura, wrapping and arm around her.

Soon enough, the entire pack, Akatsuki, and Pein's kids were in the tent, most of them were crying. I looked down at the boys and saw that neither of them were crying, but they both looked sad.

"Pein...Pein, we can't leave him in here. His body will start to rot soon. We have to bury him." One medic urged Pein to move from Martin.

"Shut up." Pein snarled, not looking up from Martin's face.

"But, Leader-sama-!"  
Pein stood up, and bellowed at the poor medic, "I said shut up! This is my little brother! I am NOT walking out on him!"

"Pein, he's gone...He's...He's dead...whether you want to believe it or not..." Galaxina was standing in front of him, staring up at his face, and her hands on his chest in attempt to calm him down. "He's gone..."

With that, Pein sat back down nest to Martin, gently stroking his little brother's pale cheek. "Go away..." He whispers and Galaxina steps forward, about to say something but he interrupts her, "Please..." Then we were all out of the tent. I stood outside, waiting for Pein and Sakura to come back out. As I stood there, I started to cry myself, mainly because I heard Pein crying. I never thought he could cry...someone like him.

A few hours later we had Martin's body in a coffin, ropes were tied around it and the extra ropes used to lower the coffin into the ground. While it was being dropped, the people who lived here were throwing white roses into the hole, and the Akatsuki, Pack, kids, and I through crimson roses on the coffin. Everyone left the grave except Sakura, Pein, Galaxina, and me. I looked over at Sakura and saw that she was praying. Her hands were crossed neatly over her legs, head bowed, and eyes closed as she quietly prayed in a foreign language.

"Âme du Christ, sanctifie-moi. Corps du Christ, sauve-moi. Sang du Christ, enivre-moi. Eau sortie du côté du Christ, lave-moi. Passion du Christ, fortifie-moi. Ô bon Jésus, exauce-moi. Cache-moi dans tes plaies. Ne souffre pas que je sois séparé de toi. Contre l'ennemi malin, délivre-moi. À l'heure de la mort, appelle-moi et invite-moi à venir vers toi en compagnie de tes saints afin que je puisse te louer pour l'éternité. Ainsi soit-il."**(1)** Sakura lifted her head, kissed her finger tips, pressed those same finger tips on Martin's head stone, and then she slowly walked away, trying to leave her hand on his stone as long as possible. Pein never budged even after Galaxina and I followed Sakura.

We were all sitting under cover by a fire later that night. It was pouring down rain, and every now and then we'd see the flash of lightning in the sky. I glanced over at Martin's grave, which was now a large mound of dirt and mud, and saw Pein still standing there. "He's been there for 6 hours...like a statue..." I whispered, and Galaxina looked at him too.

"He hasn't moved an inch!" Galaxina gasped, staring at Pein who was standing in the rain, soaked, and unblinking stared at Martin's head stone. Galaxina walked out into the rain, pulling up the hood of her cloak, carrying a large blanket. She walked to Pein and he looked down at her, and hugged her. She through the blanket on him and got him to come to the fire to warm up.

"Maybe this is a sign..." Sakura whispers.

"What do you mean?" I watched her curiously.

"Well...Those wounds are obviously from another wolf. No animal could take Martin down that easily. One of those-those _mutts_ were on our land! I think this is a sign for war...I think...We're supposed to fight back. But getting revenge will only make us as bad as them...maybe even worse."

"No, I think you're right. Come next sun fall...We're going to get back at them. I am going to kill one of their men." Galaxina gasped at Pein, and he stared hard at her. "I can't let this go by unnoticed! Theykilled my little brother! I will go tomorrow night." He rose and went back to his tent, muttering her was going to bed. Every was silent for a while, staring at the fire. Through out the 3 hours, one by one, people started heading off to their tents, Sakura and me being the last ones to go.

What have we gotten into?

OoOoOoOo

Hey, hope you liked it! New character(s) in the next chapter! :D

Sakura's prayer was in French, and here's what she was saying:

Soul of Christ, sanctify me. Body of Christ, save me. Blood of Christ, inebriate me. Water outlet on the side of Christ, wash me. Passion of Christ, strengthen me. O good Jesus, hear me. Hide me in your wounds. Do not worry if I am separated from you. Against the evil enemy, save me. At the time of death, call me and invite me to come to you in the company of your saints that I may praise you for eternity. Amen.


	7. Pervert!

Recap:

_"No, I think you're right. Come next sun fall...We're going to get back at them. I am going to kill one of their men." Galaxina gasped at Pein, and he stared hard at her. "I can't let this go by unnoticed! Theykilled my little brother! I will go tomorrow night." He rose and went back to his tent, muttering her was going to bed. Every was silent for a while, staring at the fire. Through out the 3 hours, one by one, people started heading off to their tents, Sakura and me being the last ones to go._

_What have we gotten into?_

In the darkness, a large shadowy figure appeared to be floating over the river and into enemies lands. His friends were on their original side, yelling at the figure to come back, but he ignored them. He was doing what he believed was right, and that was revenge. 'If you're going to kill my little brother...I'm going to slaughter your girlfriend..." The man thought as he landed without a sound on the other side of the river. His friends falling silent the moment they cannot see him any more through the bushes.

Focusing his chakra to the bottom of his feet, he walked up the tree quickly, and croutched on a large branch, staring down into the little clearing where Juugo, Karin, Sasuke, and Suigetsu were all sitting in around a fire.

"Sasuke-kun!" Karin started squeeling, "You are _sooo_ awesome! You got that guy good!" 

Ignoring her, Sasuke turned to Juugo and Suigetsu, "Keep your eyes open. Someone will most likely come after us for revenge."

"Why would they be so angry? That stupid mutt had it coming to him, anyways." Suigetsu scoffed, looking over at Juugo with a cocky smile playing on his pale lips.

"Just do as I say." Sasuke growled and he walked away, Karin shouting at him.

"Eh? Sasuke-kun! Where are you going?"

"To take a bath."

She took off her glasses, and tried to look sexy, standing up, "Would you like me to wash your back, Sasuke-kun?"  
"No." And with that he disappeared into the darkness and Suigetsu immediately started to laugh at her.

"Shut up!" She screamed at him, but it only made him laugh more.

Then the large man named Juugo stood up, going in the opposite direction of Sasuke, "I'm going to get more fire wood."

"I'll come with you. I'm bored as hell." Suigetsu and Juugo walked away together, and Karin was alone. She was about to sit back down, but then she scowled at the dirty ground and slid out her sleeping bag. After she had it neatly on the ground, horizontally in front of the fire, she sat down and tried to warm herself up. Every now and then she'd give an occasional glance towards the forest, in fear of something jumping out of the darkness at her.

"Knock it off Karin...Nothing's there. Besides! This is _my _territory!" She muttered to herself, trying to calm her fears. She layed down, facing the fire, still glancing behind her shoulder, and she tried to force herself asleep.

The dark shadow jumped from the tree branch the moment her eyes were closed, but her eyes opened when his shadow fell on her. She stared in horror, but before she could scream, his hand was in her mouth and he tore out her tongue. She cried out, but it wasn't loud enough for anyone to hear, for Pein was now gagging her, forcing it down her throat. Her hands wandered around behind her back as he made many cuts on her. Tears streaking her cheeks, screams muffled, she tried her best to text, or call someone on her cell phone. This was a bad idea. Pein's eyes flickered to the cell phone, and before she could send anything, he took, and looked it over. He flipped it closed, held it inbetween his thumb and index finger in front of her face and said with an insane, evil smirk, "I was never able to understand this things. I hate cell phones."

He took the gag out of her mouth and forced the cell phone into her mouth. She tried screaming again, but they were once again blocked and muffled. Once it was in her mouth, Pein held his large hand over her mouth to keep it from coming back out. When he saw it wasn't going any where, he removed his hand, slipped it into her mouth, and started to slowly push the cell phone down her throat. He got up and walked away after looking at her neck to see the large bulge in it where the cell phone was. He disappeared into the night and went home to get some sleep.

Karin, by this point, had fallen to the hard ground, dead. Blood was pouring out of the corners of her mouth, eyes wide and rolled back, and her throat was red. After a couple hours, Suigetsu and Juugo came back, staring at Karin. At first they thought it was a prank, but when they got closer, they saw it was real.

"Fuck!" Suigetsu yelled. "Go get Sasuke!"

When Sasuke came he just shrugged off Karin's death. "She was useless anyways."

"Who do you think did it?" Juugoe asked while turning Karin onto her back.

"It could've been Sakura...But I don't think she'd do something this gruesome. She's too soft. It could've been Pein...If so, he went easy on her."

"What about that new girl of theirs?"

"Rogue...Hmm...She could be a threat to us. We either need her out of the way, or on our side. Our next priority, is to capture her. If she doesn't cooperate, then we'll kill her. If she does, then she will join. Of course, she'll need someone to watch her. We'll look for her in the morning. For now...Go through Karin's body in the river or something. I don't want to sleep next to a dead body tonight." Sasuke layed on his own sleeping bag, turning his back on the fire as Juugo drags Karin's body away towards the river.

Next Morning

Rogue's POV

When I woke up, Sakura was gone, like usual. I crawled out of the tent and stood once outside, and saw that the sun wasn't fully up yet. The sky was orange and pink and I could just barely see the sun of a large mountain. A pregnant woman, whose stomach was large and round, walked by and I gently layed my gloved hand on her shoulder and asking, "Have you seen Sakura? Or Galaxina?"

The woman nodded, "Galaxina is some where off with Pein, and Sakura in town. She just left, so you might be able to catch her at the gates of town."

"Thank you! Uh...Um...Is this your first child?" The young woman smiled, and nodded and she hurried off to her boyfriend.

Once I saw the gates to town, I saw Sakura starting to walk in and ran after her, "Sakura! Hey! Wait up!" She stopped and turned to face me.

"Anna! What're you doing here?" Sakura's ears perked up and her tail began to wag with excitment, and I could only plush at her cuteness. Man, I'm stupid!

"I was just wondering if you'd need any help? Or would like some company?"

"Yeah! I'd love some company!" As we started walking again, Sakura continued to talk, "Nobody ever wants to come to town with me...Mainly because they all hate being stared at."

"Doesn't it bother you?" We stopped in front of a small shack and Sakura asked for a couple of fruits.

"Huh? Oh no, I'm used to it. I come into town so much that I don't even really notice the stares, and I enjoy it when little kids think I'm a full dog and always want to pet the "puppy" " She giggles and I nodded.

We then walked into a small bar. Inside there was a flight of stairs to the left of the door that lead upstairs where I can see different rooms. Beside the stairs was a small opening for the bartender and a counter went around in a round square. Across from it was a couple steps up, still pretty low to the ground, where there were tables and a pool table. Most of the servers were woman, and most the drinkers here were men. I looked at Sakura curiously, "What are we doing here? Do you drink?"

"Of course not! Disgusting things, those drinks. But a lot of the pack members do, and it's almost Midori's birthday so the boys need some exciting way to celebrate! And I like to watch the drunkest of men try to play poker." I laughed at her answer and once we got some very expensive drinks, mostly a strong strawberry wine for Midori, we went up the few steps and watched some men play poker.

In the middle of the game one of the guys, awfully fat guy, asked us if we wanted to play strip poker with them. After that, Sakura and I scurried away before the man could lose his short temper. "Alrighty then...Awkwardness...One more place left!" Sakura muttered looking down at her list that had many things crossed out in green pen.

"What's that?" I looked around at the small stores.

"To the vegetables! I need some herbs." We walked into another small building. Inside there were plants on both the left and right sides of the doors and walls in their rightful pots, each having different labels. About a yard away from the farthest wall was a small rectangle counter where the cash register and clerk was.

"Good morning, Sakura!" The clerk called and Sakura said her greetings back before he was busied with a customer.

"Anna, can you please go over there and grab a Wild Ginger herb please? It says it on the tag. I need to get these Watercresses." She was busy digging her hands into the dirt to get out the plant, so I nodded and walked over to where she pointed. I was carefully copying her and by the time I had most of it out, I looked up to see if she would come over here and help me. She was reaching into a cabinet for something and a man, about in his mid-twenties, walks by and while he does and reaches down and grabs her ass. I watched as Sakura's body froze and tensed up, then she whirled around and glared at the man.

He had almost shoulder length hair that looked to be slicked back under his hat. He was wearing a dark purple button up shirt, black pants, dark brown boots that hid under his pants, and a long black leather cloak. He had a cocky smirk on his face, his stuble shining in the sunlight from the windows. I quickly walked over to Sakura before she murdered everyone in the shop. I was tugging on her arm, encouraging her that we'd get the herbs some other time, but she wouldn't listen.

"Excuse me!" Sakura screeched at him and the guy leaned against the counter, his eyes still hidden, and he smiled at Sakura.

"Yer excused, ma'am." His voice was deep and he had a thick southern accent. I stared shaking my head at him, hoping he'd have enough sense to leave this quiet girl alone.

"That is sexual harrassment!" She point a pale finger at him.

"You from 'round 'ere?" Sakura just ignored him.

"How dare you go around touching women!"

" _'Women'? _Actually,yer tha only woman I've touched." She narrowed her eyes at him, and eventually I was dragging her out the door. She came with me, but she kept glaring over her shoulder at the stranger. As we left I heard the clerk said, "Her brothers are going to kill you!" And then the man laughed.

After a couple hours of sitting around with Sakura, Ren and Pein showed up with a stranger walking behind them, but we couldn't see him.

"Sakura, Rogue, we have a new member now. He's a mutant too, and he just needs a safe place to stay for a while." Ren spoke in his usual calm voice.

Pein chuckled after he spoke, "You're getting soft, Ren!" Ren glared at him, but he couldn't help but smile himself. Sakura and I stood up and stared at the two curiously, wanting to see the new member.

Then the man behind them looked up and smiled when he saw us. He stepped around Pein and Ren again, "Evenin'!" Sakura was immediately fuming! Her tail puffed up and her ears went back defensively. "Fiesty!" He chuckled.

Ren just glanced back and forth between the two, and then he looked at me, "Long story...Tell ya later." With that he nodded.

"Well, this is my youngest sibling, Sakura and her friend Rogue."  
"Or Anna." I added and Ren nodded.

"Ya'll can call me Gambit." He smiled at Sakura and she crossed her arms.

"I ain't callin you NOTHING!" This made him laugh again. "Where's _it _sleeping?" Sakura asked looking up at her big brother.

"Oh...You know...Here, there..." Then he whispers as he starts to walk away, "Your tent..." Sakura screamed as Ren and Pein disappeared, both laughing.

"So where's yer tent, cheri?" Gambit smirked, and she only glared at him, crossing her arms.

"You are sleeping out here! Anna and I are my tent!" She walks away and I follow, snickering to myself as I thought about the scene that just went down. Oh joy.


	8. Space and Hitan

The next morning I woke without Sakura…again. Ah well, I can deal without her for the while…

"Rogue!"

Two men jumped into the tent, oblivious that I wasn't dressed yet. I quickly stood up, hold the blanket over me, and lifted up my one, un-gloved hand, ready to attack. Then I saw that it was 2 of the boys I met on my first day. Stefan and Michael. "What do you want?" I snapped at them, but neither flinched.

"Ren says you get to join us in our time of waiting." Michael replied.

"What?" I stared at him, unsure what he meant by that. "Is that some kind of wolf thing?" This made Michael grin, and Stefan chuckled behind him.

"No, we, the three of us, are going to wait for our newcomers. They're coming to join us, and help us fight. One of them is a leader, the other is the commander. The leader is going to bring a lot of mutants here in a few weeks to help us fight." Stefan explain with a big, toothy grin on his face.

"Alright, but you have to let me get dressed first." The two nodded and stepped out of the tent, and waited outside for me. I sighed and looked down at Sakura's bed, which was perfectly made. After I dressed, I made my bed too, not wanting to seem like I lived in a dump, then I walked out.

"'Bout time, princess." Michael was scowling, then Stefan stepped in the middle of us, "Don't mind him, he's not a morning person.

I eyed Michael, "Looks like we have something in common then. So, where do we wait?" At this, Stefan lead Michael and me about quarter of a mile away from my tent, outside the little village. I just stopped and watched them when we slowed to a halt, and saw Michael and Stefan sit on the large fallen tree. Shrugging, I sat down on it too, but a few feet away from them. We sat there for a couple hours, and I learned a few things. Michael and Stefan are dating, Michael is considered the man, and Stefan the woman, and from my observations...Stefan has A.D.D. He just would not stay still...made me want to punch him!

Stefan was now pacing, and if it weren't for the 2 figures walking towards us, I would've attacked him and tied him to the tree. The girls looked young, but the dirty blond one looked older. The younger looking one was short, and curved. She had chocolate brown eyes that had a hint of green in them when seen in the light. She had pale white skin, and brilliant brown-red hair. The older one was about 2 inches taller, and she had blond hair with brown roots, and some brown on the bottom layer of her hair. She had dark brown eyes, that sometimes look black, and she too had pale skin, but a little darker than the other. She was thin and curved. Michael stood up and walked over to them.

"So, you are Space and Hitan?" The two girls nodded, and the blond stepped forward.

"I'm Space. So where are we going to be staying?"

"About half a mile from here." Stefan answers, now walking towards them. Then, the blond one, Space, sat down on the ground, Indian style, then just stiffly fell to the side, asleep. I just started, and held back a laugh, especially when I saw Michael's annoyed face. "A gay man in and orange mask will rape you while you sleep in these woods." Was all he said.

Space mumbles softly, "No man wears an orange mask...and if he were gay he wouldn't rape me, he'd rape you..." I then just burst out in tearful, fits of laughter as a vein popped out of Michael's neck in anger.

"Get up!" He was about to kick her in the leg, until a small fox stood in front of Space. Her fur was bristled up in every direction, razor sharp fangs showed as she growled, and she barked that menacing screech. Michael stepped back, startled, and then Stefan then realized something, "Where did Hitan go..." He stared at the fox when he said her name, starting to believe that Hitan was the fox. "A shape shifter, eh?" She didn't reply, she just continued to stare at him. "Er...well then, let's get going." Finally, Space decided to pop back up and join the rest of us, and while our backs were turned, Hitan turned back into a human. Sorta. She was just like Sakura, but instead of a wolf tail and ears, her's were of a fox's! The tips of her red-orange ears were a darker brown, with white inside the ear, and the end of her fluffy tail was white.

We headed back towards the village, Space and Hitan trailing behind us. They were silent the whole walk, and it made me get the heebie jeebies! Especially since Stefan and Michael were silent too. Thankfully, after 5 minutes of this torture, I heard the beautiful sound of children laughing, and mother's scolding. "Alright! Here we are! Our little coven. Make yourselves comfortab-" Before Michael even finished his sentence, Space was laying on one of the logs in front of the village, trying to sleep. "You know...we have an actual bed ready for you...Instead of a dead tree." She slowly sat, and lifted her hand at him. She looked like she was asking for help up, until...

She flipped the bird at him.

I could see a vein pop out of Michael's neck, and I tried to stiffle back a laugh when Stefan poked it with much amusment. There's something wrong with that boy. Then, Hitan walked over to her and laid her hand on Space's forcing the finger back down, and pulled her up. Her mouth just barely moved, and none of us hear her, but I was able to read her lips. She said: "Come on, just a little further."

"Fiiinnee..." Space stood back up, looking like she was sleep walking. I looked at Michael (Who was still steaming like a tea pot, might I add) and Stefan, "I will take them to their tent."

"Are you sure?" Stefan asked, taking a step towards me. I nodded

"'Sides, Little Miss Tea Pot," Nods towards Michael, "over there needs to take some time off the stove before he boils." Stefan laughs and Michael glares at me. I walked over to the girls who were whispering to each other, both grinning. "Hey, I will lead you to your beds. Come on!" I grin and lead them into the chaos I now call home, towards my and Sakura's tent. Sakura was sitting outside her tent, cross-legged on the grass. She was examing something, rather some_things_, flat and square, but she hid it away when we got closer to her.

"Hi Anna!" I flinched at my name.

"Why do you call me that?"

She tilts her head to the side to look up at me, "Because that is your name."

"I'd rather you called me Rogue.."

"But "Rogue" makes you sound bad, like Gambit!" Directly across from our tent, I heard a very loud, and obnoxious voice yell, "Hey!" But Sakura ignored it, and continued talking, "Besides, Anna is a very pretty name!"

I sighed in defeat, "Alright, Anna it is...But only to you. What was that you were look-"

"Hello! Welcome to our little, moving village I like to call, _Le Déplacement du Village_!" I stared hard at her, knowing she was trying to avoid the subject.

Space stared at her. "What language is that? What does it mean?"

"It's French! Ren taught me it. It means, "Moving Village", because normally we move around a lot in these forests." Space nodded in understanding.

After I showedthen the tent and they relaxed a bit, I sat with Sakura and we both watched and laughed at Gambit as he tried to help some women with their chores.

Time Skip: 10 O' Clock PM

Michael, Stefan, Martin, Midori, Aaron, Ren, Galaxina, Sakura, Cassie, the Akatsuki, Space, Hitan, and me were all sitting together around our own camp fire. Sasori had asked Space what their story was, how they met, and what their abilities were. So here we are, sitting around, waiting for Space to start the story. Starting with Hitan.

"Hitan wasn't born with her shapeshifting abilities, she was transformed. She was manufactured in a science lab, she was, what they called, a "test-tube-baby". She was in a large tube full of water for the first 6 years of her life. When she finally woke up when she was 6, they mixed the genes belonging to a fox into her own, allowing her to transform, and have the tail and ears. After they let her out, the white coats put her in a cage and left her there. They contin-"

"White coats?" Deidara interrupted.

"Yeah, scientists."

"Oh..Sorry, go on." Deidara rubs the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Anyways, they continued to do experiments on her, until one brave soul fought back when he was taken out of his cage for some testing. He attacked the few scientists in the room and unlocked most of the cages, including Hitan's. Most of those that were freed got away safe," Gestures to Hitan, who was cuddling with her tail and staring into the fire with wide eyes, "Obviously. But sadly, that brave soul had died. Any-hoo! I found her out on the streets and wanted to help her, so we became friends, and helped each other survive! She has a second ability though, Power Augmentation. She can cancle or activate anyone's abilities, or force someone to attack another."

"Interesting...What about you? What's your story?" Sasori nodded towards Space.

"Well, my life was pretty normal, up until I was 7 when my family died in a fire. Sometimes, at night, I wake up hearing their screams. My mom was mad at me for some reason so I hid from her...I hid in the fire proof oven, so I don't know how the fire started. I just remember looking through the little window and seeing the flames, and my mom falling on the floor in front of the oven, dead and burnt from the flames. My mother, father, and little sister all parished. After a couple of hours, I remember a man opening the oven, most of the flames had died down, and a fire fighter carried me out of the oven and the house. I lived at the orphanage for a few months, and hated it. So I left and while I was walking outside in a down pour, I found Hitan laying on the ground. She didn't have a name, only a number.-"

"Number 4489." Hitan whispered.

"So I named her, Hitan! I also have 2 powers. Empathy, and the control of fire. Empathy: the ability to change and counter act another's emotions and/or feelings."

"Well it's nice to have you join us!" Galaxina grinned as she hugs Space and then Hitan.

"Dad! He hit me!" Garion cried as he ran towards Pein, holding his arm.

Then Danny came up behind him, "Only because he ruined my map!" 

"Well, No one needs a map to find your big a-" He stopped when he saw his mother's glare.

"_What _were you about to say?" Galaxina was now glaring at Pein, who was shrinking away.

"Nothing..." 

"Bed, now!" The boys scattered before they could get caught by the fury of their mother. After a while everyone else broke off and went to bed. 


	9. Mutants

Surprisingly, for once, I woke up before Sakura…She looked kinda cute. She was curled up under her blanket, only small strands of her hair showing. She seemed cold so I laid my blanket over her, and then I giggled when Sakura through the blankets off of her, revealing her clothes that were sticking to her with sweat. I stood up and walked out of the tent in a noodle strap tank top and shorts. I noticed that there was a fire burning and I walked in that direction for warmth. When I reached the fire, I sat down real close to it and sighed with my eyes closed, not even noticing the person on the other side of the fire who stared through the fire at me with bruised, bloodshot eyes.

"Ahh, this feels nice!" I yawned and stretched my arms above my head and looked into the fire, and then jumped back, "Ahhh! …Oh my God! You scared me half to death, Hitan! What are you doing up so early?"

"Mmmr...Rmrmm…" She was speaking so softly, I had to get up and go sit right next to her, even there I could barely hear her, and I had to lean into her a bit, as she repeated. "I could ask you the same…" I stared at her for a moment, and she continued, "I couldn't sleep."

"You've been up all night?" She nods, and then stares at me, and I shrug, "Jus' couldn't sleep in today." She nods again, and both of her ears droop to the side.

"So, what's it like working under Space?" I turned my attention back to the fire, trying to start a conversation.

"Huh?"  
"You know, you're the lieutenant, and Space is your leader. What's it like working under her?"  
"Why do people assume she's the leader?"  
I shrugged and looked at her again, "I don't know, maybe because she just seems strong? Wait…She isn't the leader?"  
Hitan shook her head, and she looked a bit up set now. Her ears went straight, and then back, as if she were going to growl, "I am the leader and she is the lieutenant."

I didn't say anything, couldn't say anything. Hitan is so quiet, and nice I never would've expected her to be the leader! Finally when I was able to speak, I couldn't stop asking questions. "So when are your mutants coming?"  
"They will be here later today. I do not know exactly."

"You must not've slept in days. Those bruises under your eyes look old." Hitan pulled her knees to her chest, and her tail wrapped around herself.

"I have not slept for 9 days."  
"That's unhealthy, you should really go lay down, hun."

"I know, but…I've had nightmares after nightmares that've kept me awake."

"Oh…Well, what kind of nightmares?" I leaned back on my hands and looked at her.

"The same ones every night, I'm running and running, but I've never seen what I'm running from. I always get cornered, and whatever it is gets really close to me. And right when it's about to kill me, I wake up. I think it's the white coats…I also have nightmares about all the experiments that were done on me. I sometimes have nightmares about being captured from where ever I am at, and they test me again and no one helps me. Not even Space…" She never took her eyes off of the fire as she spoke.

All of a sudden Itachi's face was in the form of fire in the fire pit, "Girls, go get Leader-sama, and wake up the others. Your mutants are here." His face then disappeared and Hitan looked at me as she stood up.

"I will go wake Space and Gambit." She walked away and I nodded, rose, and headed back to my tent to wake up Sakura. As Sakura went to wake her brothers I walked around looking for Pein.

Silently, I stood about 2 yards behind him and he whispered to me, "The war is about to start. Are you willing to fight for us?"  
"Of course." I walked closer to him and saw that he was hold Garion and Danny was lying next to a sleeping Galaxina. "I'd be willing to die…Are your kids staying here?"

"Yes, Galaxina and the innocents will be staying together, underground. Though that won't do much good if Sakura fights in her human form and punches the ground again…They will be safe. Tobi will also stay with them."

I nodded and then stepped back, "We should go." Pein nodded and stood up, still holding Garion. Then he laid Garion down next to Danny. He crouched down low to the ground and kissed Galaxina on the cheek, and the 2 boys on the foreheads. Then he stood and turned to me.

"Let's go." We both walked towards the place Hitan and I was sitting, where Gambit, Michael, Stefan, Midori, Aaron, Cassie, Ren, Sakura, Hitan, and Space were all waiting, along with the Akatsuki.

"**The mutants are arriving; I spotted them .032 miles southeast from here**." Zetsu's dark side explained, and Pein nodded. "They should be here any moment…" Zetsu's light side informed.

Just as he said that a large group of mutants arrived, and all coming from the place Zetsu had claimed.

Pein stepped forward and looked at them all, "How many of you are there?"

A girl with long red hair spoke up, "300-400 mutants, but the enemy has about a thousand. I don't think we can win this."

"Don't be so negative Jean! We'll kick ass!" Space hooted, with a big grin on her face.

"Hell yeah!" A girl with pink and black hair that had wings, flying around shouted with her fist in the air.

"When will we attack?" A large man asked.

"We'll have to wait for them to attack-" Ren started but was interrupted by a hairy dude.

"If we do that we can lose!"  
"Shut up, fluffy! If we go and attack them first we'll be on unknown grounds, meaning they'll have an advantage! If they attack us here we'll have a better chance of winning." Sakura glared at him.  
Space almost fell over laughing, "Hahah! Fluffy! I'ma call you that now, Wolverine!" He just growled and glared at Sakura.

"I want Hitan's top fighters, the rest of you get yourselves familiar with the land." Pein ordered and the majority of the mutants left and he looked at the remaining mutants. "Give me your names."

"Jean," The red head stated.

"Wolverine." He gave Pein a cocky grin as his metal claws came out.

"Colossus…" The very muscular man muttered.

"My name is Jubilee."

"Cyclops and this is my little brother, Havok." A guy wearing sunglasses said, nodding to his brother that looked about 2 years younger than him.

"I'm Banshee, nice to meet you!" Sakura and Pein took a step back at the same time.

"Byakuya." A guy with long black hair stated plainly, staring at Space, who was looking at the ground and blushing.

"Ooohhr! So this is the guy you're with!" Sakura grinned and Space's face turned an even brighter red.

After my new friends and myself introduced ourselves we started to sort out a plan. We will be splitting up into groups at first and be scattered around the forest. Pein will start the rain so we can find out when and where the enemy is.

Sakura and I were sitting in a tree, waiting and watching. I wanted to start fighting soon, hopefully the adrenaline will warm me up. I'm soaked and freezing from the stupid rain Pein had to make…

"If you want, I can shift for you?" Sakura offered but I shook my head. We both heard a growl and looked down. There was Suigetsu and Sasuke in wolf form, and guess who they were staring at? Yeah…us…  
_'Pein! They found us!" _Sakura screamed in her head, everyone that was fighting on our side can hear her.

"Get down here!" Sasuke growled. Sakura jumped down, and I followed.

I leaned towards her, "You can shift at any moment now!" I said urgently.

"Oh please, I don't need to be a wolf to fight! I better with my fists!" Sakura grinned and crouched, getting ready to punch Sasuke as he lurked towards us. "You can have Suigetsu…" I nodded and looked at the red wolf. The wars beginning…


	10. Sakura

**I did notice that I added in Martin and Karin even though they had died, I'm sorry about that confusion XD I fixed it! Lol I hadn't written it in a while and I had forgotten that detail, forgive me lol I am still human XD Anyways! ONWARD! **

Recap:

"_We both heard a growl and looked down. There was Suigetsu and Sasuke in wolf form, and guess who they were staring at? Yeah…us…_  
_'Pein! They found us!" __Sakura screamed in her head, everyone that was fighting on our side can hear her._

_"Get down here!" Sasuke growled. Sakura jumped down, and I followed._

_I leaned towards her, "You can shift at any moment now!" I said urgently._

_"Oh please, I don't need to be a wolf to fight! I better with my fists!" Sakura grinned and crouched, getting ready to punch Sasuke as he lurked towards us. "You can have Suigetsu…" I nodded and looked at the red wolf. The wars beginning… _"

Sasuke lunged at Sakura and the moment he did, she punched him the jaw, causing him to fly back and slam into a tree. Suigetsu growled and ran at me, I didn't know exactly what to do so I ducked and he flew over me. He landed on his feet, skidding; he turned himself around quickly to face me again. I didn't notice that Sakura had disappeared with Sasuke, but I did notice the loud yowls of the others fighting too.

"You can leave them." I turned and looked at him.

"What?"

"You don't need them. You're strong! They'll only hold you back."

"No, they're helping me!" With that I turn and started to run. I knew he was following, I could hear the thumping of his large paws. "Ren!" I saw him just as he killed a wolf, with several other dead bodies around him. He turned and looked at me and then at Suigetsu. In his human form and holding a kunai he quickly runs past me and at Suigetsu.

When I turned around I saw Ren slam Suigetsu to the ground, who was snapping his mouth at Ren trying to bite him, and Ren dug the kunai into his neck. Ren then moved away and watched Suigetsu squirm to try and get up, but then he went still and transformed back to human before he actually died.

"Thanks…" Ren nods, and then takes a step closer.

"We should go find Cassie and Pein. See if they're alright."

"Okay." My ears turned red when Ren took my hand and lead my in a new direction, and we both saw the entire Akatsuki, including Pein, and Cassie fighting. Ren had let go of my hand to fight his way through the mutants on Sasuke's side to get to Cassie.

I quickly ducked when a body came flying at me and when I turned around to look at him he had a sword. So I decided to "borrow" it...he he…He doesn't need it anymore anyways…

I heard a yell right behind me so I quickly turned around, eyes tightly closed and I slashed the sword clumsily out in front of me. Slowly I opened my eyes just in time to see neon pink eyes close and a silver head go down.

"Oh-oh no, Hidan, I am so sorry!" I got down on my knees, trying to stop the bleeding, as tears filled up in my eyes. Then a hand grabbed onto one of my wrists…

"Don't fucking touch me."

"Hidan!" I gasped and looked at him. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" Hidan slowly sat up then stood up, and I realized that Kisame was in front of us, protecting us.

"Yeah, yeah, enough with the bull shit. I'm immortal, fucking bitch, nothing can kill me." I glared at him. I swear if this were an old cartoon, my face would be redder than a tomato and steam would be coming out of my ears.

"Come on you kids! I can't stand here forever, Itachi needs me too!" Kisame called over his shoulder right when I was about to stab Hidan again. Hidan got up, picking up his scythe and ran off, jumping into the middle of battle. I stood up too, clutching the sword, and I looked up at Kisame and watched him for a moment and tried to hold it up the same way as him. He stopped for a moment and looked at me, and he sighed.

"Move your hands closer to the hilt; it makes the sword light in your hands, but a heavier blow." He advised and I nod and look around for someone to attack. When a man came near me I lashed out again, eyes closed, and when I opened them again my sword was stuck in the man's head.

"Good, now this time keep your eyes open, they might move on you…" With that Kisame was gone.

_Time Skip_

I don't know how long it's been since the fight started, but it sure has been a long time and I was exhausted. Bodies were everywhere, from both sides. Sakura and Sasuke's battle had eventually relocated to where I last saw Kisame. I wasn't really paying attention to her, I was too busy protecting Space, who was missing a chunk of her leg.

**Sakura's POV**

I felt a large mouth clamp onto my neck, and a second body knock me back. A third body stood over me and I knew I was dead. I turned back into my human form, and tried to heal myself but I was too weak. When I looked up I realized the third body was Ren, as a wolf. He was growl at Sasuke and Juugo, the ones that I had been fighting.

"Sakura, go find somewhere to rest, and heal yourself." He was so blunt, obviously angry. I pulled myself up as quickly as possible and started to run. I had hardly ran 5 yards, and I was already slowing with pain. My body felt numb and I was getting light headed. I saw Anna standing in front of Space who was almost unconscious; Anna was swinging a sword, killing anyone that came with 5 feet of the 2 girls. Colossus, Gambit, and Hitan were with them too.

I stumbled towards them, and when I got close I fell to the ground, gripping onto Rogue's shirt, pulling her back too, but she stayed up right.

"Wha-? Oh, Sakura, did you kill them?" Her grin was so bliss, so beautiful. I wanted to touch her face, but I didn't have the strength to lift my hand up that high.

I looked up and she gasped at my distant eyes, and large wounds. She dropped her sword and went onto her knees, laying me on my back, spreading out my legs. She sat on her knees, one of her arms was under my back and the other on my neck, where I was bit.

"The bleeding won't stop…I can't stop…it…I'm going…to…die…Anna…" I was awfully said, and terrified, but I couldn't find the strength to cry in front of her. I didn't want people to remember me as the blubbering baby, like I was called all my life.

"No, don't worry, Sakura, you'll live! We…We just need Cassie-or Ren!" I tried to think of those who can heal, but she shook her head.

"They won't…make it in time…Anna…take my power…keep my…soul in you for…ever…kill them…kill Sasuke…and Juugo…" I couldn't believe what was happening. I never got to tell Remy (Gambit) that I loved him…Even if he was annoying.

"No…I-I couldn't do that." Anna's large tears started to drop onto my face. Remy was all of a sudden at my other side and he touched the large gash on my side.

"Sakura? Don't die, alright, we've almost won!" He tried to encourage me, but it didn't work. I've been waiting to die for years, but I never thought it would come this soon.

"Do it now Anna! Before I die and…it's too…late!" I watched through slit eyes as Anna buried her face into my chest. I looked up at Remy, "You're a real…perverted ass…hole…you know…that? But…I still love…you…" Anna lifted her head and looked at me, my blood all over her face. She slowly took off her glove and placed her bare hand on my cheek. I couldn't help but smile, feeling Remy's lips on mine, and then Anna's lips on my forehead.

I felt the darkness take me over as I gave in silently. I didn't gasp, I didn't breath in, I just breathed out let the Grim Reaper take me to the man I've been hoping to see. Satin. Just kidding! I'm not religious…

**Rogue's POV**

I squeezed Sakura to my chest, and let out a final sob. I felt her power surging through my veins, and I felt something weird as my body started to change. I quickly moved from Sakura as my body changed into a wolf. I looked down and saw that my legs and the bottom of my tail and my stomach were white and the rest of my body was brown.

My lips pulled back angrily as I looked over at Sasuke and Juugo who were fighting with Ren. I leaped over Gambit and Sakura and ran at Sasuke. I jumped on top of him, knocking him down, and clawed and snapped at his neck and chest. He shifted back into human and at this point it was much easier to kill him. I heard a yelp but didn't look up, just kept on attacking Sasuke. Then I felt a wolf nose nudge me in the side. I finally stopped and looked up to see Ren staring at me. I looked down and stared at Sasuke's lifeless body, then looked behind Ren and say the body of Juugo.

The fighting had stopped when Sasuke died and everyone was staring. The wolves and mutants on Sasuke's side didn't know what to do so they ran off, and everyone who lived on our side had spread out to look for survivors.

I saw Space hanging onto Byakuya's arm as he helped her walk without her putting pressure on her bad leg, Hitan was in Colossus's arms, unconscious, and Sakura's lifeless body was being held gently by Pein.

"Let's go back home…" Ren muttered, running ahead and everyone following. About 15 minutes after we got back home, I had finally changed back into myself. Sakura was lying in a bed of flowers Galaxina, Garion, and Danny had made. She had a small smile on her face and it made me cry. That when I noticed something about the flowers…The majority of them…were cherry blossoms.

**Well that's the last chapter! Up next is the Epilogue and that's all! :D I'm sorry it took so long to put up, I've been having a huge brain fart lol **


	11. Epilogue

**Ren's POV**

The sun was out, but it was raining. Her favorite weather. Today is the day of her funeral, and I've never felt so empty before. I always hoped I would die before her and Cassie. She was so young…Everyone is standing around her coffin, right next to her favorite spring with a waterfall. She was slowly being lowered as people laid different types of flowers on her coffin; mainly cherry blossoms. They're her favorite flower. Almost everyone was crying…Cassie clung to me, letting out loud sobs, not afraid of who would see. When I looked at him, and Rogue, who was also holding onto me, I couldn't help but let my tears slip. Everyone was crying that day. Even me. Even Pein.

**2 Years Later**

**Ren's POV**

Today my first child was born, my daughter. March 29th, the day after my little sister's birthday; whom we lost 2 years ago. Anna walked in holding our child and she handed her to me. I was standing at my sister's grave and I tilted my baby girl down towards the grave and whispered, "Isn't she beautiful, Sakura?" I looked at Rogue. "What shall we name her?"

She stayed silent for a while, looking around for ideas. Then she stared at the fully bloomed cherry blossoms trees, then at Sakura's grave and she said with a grin, "How about Sakura?"

I felt tears prickle at my eyes but they didn't fall, and I looked down at my baby who was squeezing my pinky in her tiny hand. Then her eyes opened and showed those bright green eyes just like my sisters, and I smiled, "Sakura…"


End file.
